Fuk Me
by YuiKai
Summary: 2 member EXO mengadukan tingkah Uke mereka kepada Author. Mereka mengadu bahwa uke mereka sudah tidak pernah member 'jatah malam', 'obat tidur' kepada mereka lagi.


Fu*k Me.

Title : Fu*k Me.

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, Mimin(author) a.k.a Anak LuMin dan HunKai

Pairing : LuMin, HunKai

Author : Kim Chae Ri

Rated : M

Genre : -

Disclaimer : semua pemain bukan milik admin atau author. Mereka milik Tuhan, diri sendiri, Keluarga dan juga SM tapi cerita ini milik Author secara sah.

Summary : 2 member EXO mengadukan tingkah Uke mereka kepada Author. Mereka mengadu bahwa uke mereka sudah tidak pernah member 'jatah malam', 'obat tidur' kepada mereka lagi.

Warning : Typo, NC(?), Yaoi

.

.

.

Mimin POV

Kali ini saya akan membuat cerita tentang LuMin dan HunKai couple. Mereka mengadu kepada saya yang notabe anak mereka tentang uke mereka masing – masing. Mereka mengatakan kalau uke mereka tidak mau di ajak untuk melakukan 'itu' dan hal itu sudah sangat lama terjadi. Kira – kira baru 2 hari. *lama apanya sich, perasaan itu baru sebentar dech -_-.

Saya yang anaknya Tentu saja gak terima. Masa kedua appa saya tidak di kasih 'jatah malam' sama oemma. Luhan dan Sehun appa menyuruh saya untuk membujuk Xiumin dan Kai oemma untuk melakukan 'itu'. Tapi usaha mimin sia – sia. Malahan mereka ingin memecat saya dari anak mereka. Tentu saja saya tidak mau. Sampai akhirnya mimin memiliki akal sendiri.

Hari ini member Exo sedang berada di korea, tidak terkecuali Exo M. Beberapa member sedang pergi jalan – jalan utuk mengisi waktu kosong mereka. Hanya Xiumin, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan mimin yang berada di drom Exo.

Xiumin, dan Kai oemma saat ini sedang asik menonton drama yang berjudul He's Beautiful. Kata mereka, mereka rindu dengan film – film drama korea. sementara saya, Luhan dan Sehun appa berada di kamar.

"mimin sekarang apa idemu untuk membuat mereka mau melakukan 'itu' dengan kami. Sudah lama kami tidak melakukan 'itu'"kata Sehun appa sedikit frustasi. Sungguh malang dirimu appa cadel. Tidak dapat jatah oleh uke mu 2 saja sudah seperti ini, apa lagi kalau tidak dapat jatah selamanya, mungkin kalian akan bisa gila.

"bisa – bisa karatan kami jika tidak melaukan 'itu' bersama mereka"kata Luhan appa yang ikutan frustasi. Sekarang HunHan appa sedang guling – giling di lantai. Aish mereka ini sungguh tidak malu, didepan anak sendiri guling – guling seperti itu. Mimin yang melihatnya tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka karena mereka sudah biasa seperti itu jika tidak dapat jatah.

"aish berhentilah melakukan itu Luhan appa, Sehun appa. Kalian berdua membuat aku tidak dapat berpikir"kataku dengan pose berpikir seperti para ilmuan. Seketika HunHan appa berhenti guling – guling. Mereka ini kompak banget sich

Mereka duduk diam sambil memperhatikan saya yang berpikir dengan mata terpejam. Mereka asik memandangi saya dengan wajah bodoh mereka. Mereka bukannya bantu mikir malahan memperhatikan saya yang seddang mikir.

"berhentilah memandangiku Sehun appa, Luhan appa. Sebaiknya kalian bantu aku mikir juga, supaya cepat dapat ide nya"kata Mimin dengan mata terpejam. HunHan appa jadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan memandangi saya.

"aku punya ide"kata Mimin tiba – tiba. "ide apa"tanya mereka berdua semangat. Dasar seme mesum. Kalau sudah seperti ini saja kelian semangat. Untuk mikir tadi kalian malas banget. -_-

"ide yang cukup cermelang. Kemarilah kalian berdua, aku akan memberi taunya".kata mimin dan menyuruk kedua appa itu untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

Setelah acara bisik – bisikan di kamar Suho dan Sehun, Mimin segera keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan HunHan appa di dalam sana. entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana, dan Mimin tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mimin datang menuju Uke yang sedang menonton dengan cemilan serta minuman yang sudah habis.

"uh.. hari ini sungguh panas. Apa kalian ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?"tanya mimin. Membuat 2 Uke itu memandang mimin dengan pandangan 'tumben sekali kau ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk kami' seperti itulah pandangan 2 uke itu.

"jangan memandang aku seperti itu Oemma. Sebagai anak aku harus berbuat baik kepada orang tua kan"kata Mimin memberi alasan.

"baikla, kalau begitu Kami ingin Jus jeruk yang dingin ya"kata mereka kompak. 'Dasar uke polos, di bohongi oleh Mimin mau aja. Jangan salahkan Mimin jika besok kalian tidak bisa jalan Oemma' batin Mimin

"baiklah, biar aku buat".kata Mimin.

Mimin pun pergi kedapur dan membuat Jus jeruk. Dari arah dapur mimin bisa melihat para seme yang sedang berbinar matanya. Mimin hanya cuek saja dengan mereka. Tapi mimin tetap melakukan hal yang sudah mimin janji kan sama 2 seme itu. Mimin sengaja membuat minuman untuk uke itu. Karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana yang sudah Mimin buat bersama para Seme atau Appa.

Selesai membuat minuman, mimin pun kembali menuju 2 Uke yang masih menonton Drama.

"silahkan di minum" kata mimin dan segera meletakkan minum itu. belum sempat mimin duduk di sofa, Tiba – tiba handphone mimin bergetar.

"yeoboseyo". Kata Mimin yang mengangkat telpon itu. 2 uke tidak peduli dengan Mimin yang sedang menelpon, mereka masih saja fokus ke drama yang mereka nonton dari tadi

"..."

"oh ne. Aku akan segera kesana"

"..."

"annyeong"

Sambung telpon pun di tutup oleh mimin. Mimin memandang kedua oemma yang masih fokus untuk menonton

"Kai oemma, Xiumin oemma, Mimin pergi dulu ya, para Oppa deul yang lain menyuruh mimin untuk menjemput mereka"kata Mimin berbohong. Berbohong demi kebaikkan boleh kan.

"oh ya sudah. Jemputlah mereka."kata Kai oemma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Oemma kenapa gak perhatian banget sich sama Mimin. L

"aku pergi dulu. Annyeong"kata mimin dan mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mimin POV END

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Ku lihat Sehun yang sudah menunjukkan evil smile nya.

"apa kita dekati mereka saja hyung" tanya Sehun kepadaku dengan senyuman evilnya. Aku pun jadi ikut tersenyum evil sekarang.

"nde, kita kesana segera."kami berdua pun berjalan menuju Xiumin hyung dan Kai. Mereka masih fokus di layar Tv mereka.

"hyung ke mana si Mimin pergi?"tanya Sehun. aku yakin dia hanya berbasa basi bau busuk saat ini. biarlah berbasa basi bau busuk dulu, itu langkah awal untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan uke ku. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

" dia sedang menjemput member yang lain. Ah aku haus"kata Xiumin. Ini lah saatnya mereka akan segera meminum itu dan hal yang sudah di tunggu akan segera terjadi. kekekekeke

"aku juga haus"kata Kai. Matanya Sehun langsung bersinar ketika Kai mengatakan hal itu. Pasti dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tenang Sehun, jangan terlalu teburu – buru atau semua rencana ini akan gagal.

Mereka berdua pun meminum minuman yang di buat oleh mimin tadi. oh mimin gomawo. Nanti aku bakalan mengabulkan apa pun yang kau minta. Tidak salah aku mengangkat Mimin jadi anakku

Mereka sudah selesai meminum jus jeruk itu. gelas mereka sudah kosong. Sepertinya mereka haus banget. Hanya dalam sekejap minuman itu sudah habis di bikin mereka. Ternyata obat yang di beri si Mimin sangat ampuh

"uh kenapa panas sekali disini."kata Xiumin Changi. Oh dia sudah mulai membuka kerah bajunya tanda orang kepanasan. Kai juga sudah beraksi. Sesekali mereka akan mengipaskan tangan mereka. Wajah mereka berdua memerah seketika. Xiumin hyung mulai mendekatiku. Aku harus bisa pura – pura jual mahal.

"luhan~"kata Xiumin hyung mulai menggodaku. "ada apa hyung"kataku. Aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya sekarang. Aku ingin menyiksanya dulu.

"touch me Luhan~"kata Xiumin dengan mendesah. Sabar hyung. kau akan ku sentuh. Kalau saatnya sudah tiba.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Sehun. ternyata Sehun sudah menyerang Kai duluan. Dia memang sudah tidak tahan. Sehun membawa Kai ke kamar mereka. Aku juga kepingin, tapi aku harus menahannya dulu.

"maksudmu apa hyung?"tanyaku pura – pura tidak tau. aku masih ingin menggodanya.

"Fu*k me luhannie" mwo? Kata – kata ini yang sudah aku tunggu dari tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Hahahahaha. Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar Xiumin mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.

"Luhan~..eungh..Luhan~"dia mulai membuka bajunya. Hahaha, dari pada menyiksanya terus, lebih baik aku segera melakukannya saja padanya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"baiklah baby, aku akan menuriti semua keinginanmu hari ini" kataku dan segera membawanya ke kamar kami.

Author POV

Luhan mulai mencium bibir Xiumin. Xiumin yang sudah di pengaruhi oleh obat perangsang hanya bisa pasra saja. Ciuman luhan mulai memanas. Luhan sedikit menggigit bibir xiumin, untuk bisa masuk kedalam gua hangat yang selalu dia suka. Luhan mengabsen satu persatu yang ada di dalam mulut xiumin dengan lidahnya. Sesekali terdengar suara desahan sexy xiumin.

Mereka melakukan perang lidah di dalam mulut xiumin. Pemenang mutlak adalah luhan. ciuman luhan tidak hanya di bibir saja sekarang ciuman itu sudah beralih ke leher putih xiumin yang mulus. Xiumin yang wajahnya sudah memerah hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Luhan, karena sekarang tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan luhan, malahan lebih dari sekedar Ciuman.

Tangan luhan tidak tinggal diam. Tangan luhan mulai masuk ke dalam kaos baju yang sedang di pakai xiumin. Mencari benda yang sangat ingin di maininya. Luhan mulai mencubit, memelintir nipel Xiumin.

"ooohhh...Luhan~"desah xiumin saat menerima perlakuan Luhan itu.

"teruslah mendesah Changi. suara mu sangat sexy."kata Luhan.

Luhan terus memelintir niple xiumin. Luhan yang sudah bosan dengan kegiatan tadi pun, segera melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Luhan sekarang sedang memberi rangsangan lagi bagi xiumin. Dia meraba – raba bagian tubuh xiumin. Leher xiumin sudah penuh dengan kissmark yang entah berapa banyak di leher Xiumin.

Luhan merasa risih dengan pakaian yang sedang di pakai xiumin pun, mulai membuka pakaian xiumin. Luhan menelan salivanya susah. ' oh God, kau sungguh hebat bisa menciptakan manusia sesexy ini' pikir luhan.

Luhan menghisap nipel kanan Xiumin seperti menghisap perment. Tangan Luhan lagi lagi memainkan nipel Xiumin. Memilin, mempelintir dan menarik nipel xiumin itu lah yang tangan kiri luhan lakukan, sementara tangan kanannya meraba paha mulus xiumin.

"ouh luuuuuhannniiee~" desahan itu keluar tanpa bisa ditahan oleh Xiumin. Xiumin merasa seperti melayang. Luhan melepaskan hisapannya. Dia mulai menindih tubuh Xiumin, menggesekkan kedua junior mereka yang masih terbungkus celana dengan kasar.

"aahhh...Haannnnniiieee"kata Xiumin, dia sudah sangat horny sekarang. Dia mencoba mencari benda supaya bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang sedang di rasakan dia. Di menggengam seprai yang tempat tidur. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa, yang sangat dia sukai. Rasa ini tidak dapat di deskripsikan dengan apapun.

"luhannie~"panggil Xiumin. Xiumin memandang luhan dengan sayu. Mulutnya terbuka untuk bernafas. Dia merasa susah nafas saat merasakan rasa nikmat tadi. luhan yang melihat xiumin seperti itu sangat tergoda.

Dia mencium bibir xiumin lagi. Junior mereka masih bergesek satu sama lain. Kaki xiumin mulai melingkar di pinggang luhan. dia ingin merasakan lebih dari itu.

"apa kau sudah tidak sabar baby?"tanya Luhan di selah selah kegiatan mereka. Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "kalau begitu kita langsung saja ke permainan inti"kata Luhan.

Luhan POV END

.

.

.

Author / Mimin POV

Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang melakukan hal itu. saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput oppa deul yang lain. Mereka menyuruhku menjemput di sebuah cafe Exotisc, cafe yang sering mereka datangi. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai disana.

Kira – kira kalau aku nginap di drom mereka, aku akan selamat gak yah? Ah molla. tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku coba. Aku juga penasaran dengan bagaimana keadaan mereka.

Aku sudah sampai di cafe tersebut. Aku sedang memarkirkan mobil. Ini bukan mobil asliku. Ini mobil Kai oemma. Aku meminjamnya. Aku segera masuk ke dalam cafe itu. aku mencari posisi tempat duduk mereka.

"Mimin, kesini"teriak seseorang kepadaku. Kulihat Lay gege melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera berjalan ke sana. "duduklah. Kami tau kau pasti lelah"kata Lay gege lagi. Aku hanya menuruti kata – katanya saja.

"kau ingin pesan minuman apa?"tanya Suho oppa. "mmm aku jus strauberry saja"kataku. Aku terlalu malas untuk memilih yang lain. "baiklah"kata Suho oppa dan segera memanggil pelayan yang sedang lewat di hadapan kami dan segera memesan minumanku tadi.

"kenapa kau sendirian? Apa mereka tidak ikut?"tanya Tao gege kepadaku. "ani, mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka"kataku dan segera meminum minumanku yang baru saja tiba.

"kegiatan? Kegiatan apa?"tanya Do oppa. "kegiatan yang biasa kalian lakukan saat malam hari"kataku seadanya. Kulihat wajah para uke memerah. Hahaha, mereka mengerti apa maksudku ternyata.

"wah akhirnya mereka melakukan itu juga ya. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu selama seminggu"kata Kris gege. "pasti mereka melakukan itu dengan meminta bantu kamu kan Min"kata Lay gege.

"tentu saja. Mana mungkin mereka akan melakukan itu kalau bukan karena aku yang bantu"kataku. Sedikit membanggakan diri itu baik*plak. "kau memang anak yang berbakti kepada appa mu ya"kata Tao.

"tentu dong. Akukan memang anak yang baik"kataku dan kami tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Baru saja aku mendapatkan sms dari Sehun appa, bahwa mereka baru saja selesai melakukan 'itu'. mereka sungguh hebat. dari tadi siang mereka melakukan 'itu' dan baru selesai saat malam seperti ini. berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan ya?

Kami sekarang sudah sampai di drom. Pasti mereka belum makan. Maka nya kami pulang membawa makanan saat ini

"kira – kira, berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan ya gege?"tanya Tao. "aish berhentilah berbicara itu. sudah dari tadi siang kalian membicara kan itu. kalian tidak malu ya"kata Baekhyun oppa marah.

"aish baekhyun oppa, kau cemburu ya, karena tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Tao gege"godaku. Wajah Baekhyun oppa memerah. "benarkah itu hyung? kalau begitu nanti saat selesai makan kita akan melakukannya hyung"kata Tao gege.

"andwe, aku tidak mau"kata Baekhyun hyung dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam drom. Kami hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya Baekhyun oppa itu. kami pun mulai masuk ke dalam Drom. Oppa deul yang membawa belanjaan segera membawanya ke dapur. Mereka menyiapkan makanan yang sudah kami bawa tadi.

"ANNYEONG SEMUANYA"aish teriakan cadel yang membuat telinga sakit.

"NADO ANNYEONG YEOROBUN"lagi lagi suara teriakkan.

"berhentilah berteriak Luhan gege, Sehun-ah. Aku tau kalian sudah mendapat 'jatah malam' kalian, jadi gak perlu berteriak seperti itu"kata Kris oppa. Aku hanya diam cuek sambil melihat kearah mereka.

"hahaha, gege kau tau saja. Dukun ya?"tanya Sehun appa si pabbo bin cadel itu. semuanya hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Kulihat dari arah mereka keluar tadi ada 2 orang yang keluar juga. OMMO mereka tidak bisa berjalan.

"Changi kenapa keluar, sebaiknya didalam saja"kata Sehun appa. "ini semua gara – gara kamu cadel"marah Oemma Kai. oemma Kai dan Xiumin Oemma melihat kearahku. Mati aku.

"MIMIIIIINNNN KAU AKAN KAMI PECAT DARI ANAK KAMIIIII"teriak mereka

"ANDWEEEEEEE"pingsan

.

.

.

END


End file.
